


sir?

by orphan_account



Series: Professor Solo [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars- All media types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluffy Ending, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Professor solo, Student Luke, i couldnt help myself I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke calls Han a certain word outside of class and Han <em>loves it</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sir?

**Author's Note:**

> wow!!! part 2 of my professor solo crap!!!!!! i'm introducing the idea of a D/s sex life here because i want it to evolve into a D/s lifestyle at some point. Han/Luke is such a perfect ship for D/s dynamics and this idea kept calling my name. hope u enjoy it u sinners

Ever since their first night together, it's become very common for Luke to show up at Han’s apartment after his classes. He brings a backpack full of things he’ll need, and he spends the rest of the day, and usually the night, there. The worst part of their arrangement is that Han refuses to touch him, at _all_ , until his homework is done. Which means when Luke has a three page paper due in biology the next day that still isn't finished, he doesn't get laid. 

He learns his lesson quickly. And on days when his homework is miraculously done, he and Han disappear to Han’s bedroom for the night. Until things change… at least a little. 

Luke comes into Han’s apartment and drops his bag by the table. Han wanders out of his room after a moment and sends the boy a lopsided smile. “Hey,” he says. “Your homework done?” Luke rolls his eyes at this, like he does every day, but nods anyway. 

“Yes, sir,” he smiles. Han’s expression falters for a split-second until he fixes it. Honestly, it happens so fast that Luke is sure it's just an eye trick until he sees the way Han is looking at him. His gaze is heated, and Luke can tell that all the man wants to do is ravage him. But he doesn't. He just walks calmly back to his bedroom, probably expecting Luke to follow. He does. 

The door is cracked when he gets there, so he pushes it open and turns to close it behind him. The second it clicks shut Han is right there, spinning Luke so his back is against the door, his arms pinned above his head. The older man slams his lips onto the younger’s, kissing hard enough to bruise. Luke moans softly, wanting nothing more than to tangle his hands in Han’s hair or in his shirt, but the man’s grip on his wrists is not faltering. Han’s mouth trails down Luke’s jaw until he pulls back, his pupils wide and his expression possessive. 

“You’re mine,” he states firmly, kissing the boy. “And only mine. Got it, kid?” 

Luke nods frantically. “Yes.” 

Han chuckles and shakes his head. “Yes, _what_ , Luke?” He attaches his lips to the blonde’s throat, biting down on the part where it connects to his shoulder when he doesn't answer. 

It takes him a moment to figure out the answer, but when he does he whimpers. “Yes, sir. I’m yours, sir.” That’s the right answer, Luke thinks, judging by Han’s reaction. 

Han groans loudly and soothes the bite mark he leaves behind, then trails up to Luke’s ear. “Good boy,” he whispers. Luke preens at the praise, bucking his hips a little. “Ah, ah,” Han scolds, stifling a laugh. “That’ll come soon enough, baby, I promise.” He lifts off Luke’s shirt, running his hands all over the boy’s chest. Luke whines softly when his hands brush over his nipples. “You're so sensitive, Luke,” Han smiles. “Do you want me to touch you?” 

Another whine escapes him. “Yes, sir, please,” he breathes out. Han groans again and lowers his mouth over the bud. Luke cries out softly and arches his back, like he always does when Han does this. It’s much better than the first time because Han knows what makes him tick now, knows how to bite down and then instantly soothe with his tongue to get Luke nearly screaming. Once he’s satisfied with his work on both sides, he trails his mouth down lower and lower until he’s mouthing at the top of Luke’s jeans. He undoes them torturously slowly, moving them down the boy’s legs inch by tantalizing inch. “H- sir,” Luke whines. “P- please.” 

“Patience, baby boy,” Han whispers, and he silently wiggles Luke’s pants off of his feet, just now realizing that his boxers came with them. Looking back up, he sees that Luke is painfully hard against his own stomach, starting to leak pre-come. The sight makes his own dick get harder, which he doesn't think is possible. He smirks to himself and licks a long stripe up Luke’s dick. The boy whimpers loudly, bucking his hips forward. Han stands up immediately, looking Luke directly in the eyes. 

“Keep your hips still, kid. You move them again, you can get yourself off with no help from me. Got it?” He commands. Luke nods harshly, whining. “Answer me.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Han drops to his knees again. “Such a good boy,” he laughs, and then takes Luke’s dick fully into his mouth in one go. Luke lets out a loud moan, but his hips stay completely still. _Damn, he's good_ , Han thinks, sucking in earnest. He alternates between taking him all the way in and just licking and sucking on the head of his cock, and it drives Luke wild. 

“S- sir,” he whispers after a moan. 

Han pulls off and looks up at him. “Yes, Luke?” 

The boy visibly relaxes. “If you didn't stop…” he trails off, cheeks burning hot. Han gets it though, and nods in understanding before standing up and grabbing onto Luke’s hips. Luke is completely naked while Han still has his shirt and pants on, and the boy doesn't like this. “Can I…?” he asks, pulling at the collar of his lover’s shirt. Han simply nods and Luke practically attacks his clothes until they're both naked and Luke is happy. Then Han’s hands are tangling in Luke’s hair and pushing his head down so he drops to his knees. 

As soon as Luke gets Han’s dick fully in his mouth, the older man uses the grip on his hair to control the pace. The boy just takes it, opening his throat and running calming breaths through his nose. Han lets out an occasional low groan, and if Luke really listens his thinks he hears “so good, kid,” and that makes _him_ groan around Han’s cock. The vibration of Luke’s groan nearly sends the older man tumbling over the edge, but he pulls Luke off of him just in time. As soon as his mouth is empty, Luke lets out the most pitiful whine Han thinks he's ever heard. 

“Turn around,” he mutters, spinning Luke as he says it. The boy has his chest against the door now, his hands splayed out against it. “Stay there.” He goes to his nightstand and pulls out the lube, coating his fingers and walking back over. 

Luke is confused. They’ve never had sex anywhere but Han’s bed. “Han?” 

“Yeah, Luke?” 

“Are we gonna… go over to the…” he trails off, looking sheepish. 

Han chuckles and pushes a finger inside him. Luke gasps loudly. “No, baby. I’m gonna fuck you right here against this door, okay?” 

The boy nods and Han adds another finger, stretching him even though he insists he doesn't need to be prepped for so long. Han knows he likes it, though, with the way he’s mewling and whimpering against the door, his cock pressing roughly against it. When he presses a third finger in, he purposefully brushes against Luke’s prostate, making the boy cry out and grab blindly at the door. 

“Sir,” he whines, pushing his hips back. 

This amuses Han, who pulls his fingers out of Luke. “What do you want, Luke?” 

“I… I want you to- uh,” His face turns red. Han laughs. 

“Tell me what you want. I want to hear you beg, kid.” 

Luke whimpers. “Sir, please, I want you to fuck me, please,” he begs, and it's so pretty that Han can’t resist slicking himself up and sliding inside him. He fucks him hard enough to have the boy’s hips hitting the door with every thrust, the friction from the wood making Luke groan. But it's not enough. “Harder, sir, please,” he whines. 

Han listens, grabbing his hips and fucking into him harder, basking in the little noises Luke makes. They continue like this for a bit until Han hears the tell-tale whimpers that mean Luke’s close. He pulls out and ignores Luke’s cry of protest, spinning the boy around to face him and pushing right back in. “Didn't want you makin’ a mess of my door, kid,” he explains. “Also, I wanted to do this.” he dips his head down and sucks on the boy’s neck, making Luke drag his fingernails down Han’s back. 

Luke is falling apart. He's so _close_ but Han is refusing to touch his dick, and he knows better than to attempt to touch himself. Han seems to sense his frustration, smirking when he pulls back from his neck. “I’m not gonna touch you, baby,” he laughs. “You’re gonna get off just like this. You’ve done it before.” He punctuates the statement with a well-directed thrust that hits Luke’s spot. 

With a few more hard thrusts to the same spot, Luke’s coming with a shout, spilling onto Han’s chest, mostly. The way Luke clenches around him has Han coming too, groaning out what Luke thinks is “Fuck, baby”. When he pulls out, Luke slumps against the door, smiling but exhausted. He's going to fall asleep in the next ten seconds, Han realizes. He quickly scoops up the boy and drops him on his bed, wiggling the covers out from underneath him to make sure he stays warm. He kisses Luke’s forehead, smiling softly to himself. 

Luke curls into himself, getting comfortable. As Han walks away, he hears Luke mumble “Love you,” really quietly. It stops him in his tracks. They've never said that to each other before, they never really defined their relationship. He thinks for a moment, then walks back over to Luke and runs a hand down the sleepy boy’s cheek. 

“Love you, too, kid.”


End file.
